


Nothing to Do With the Cake

by quartetship



Series: SNK Prompt Fill Mini Fics [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anniversary, Food, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not being very romantic, Jean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Do With the Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written as a prompt fill for the prompt 'Jean & Marco, sharing a cake'. One of my favorite short fics I've gotten the chance to write, lately!
> 
> Food mention, and lots of fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> \--

“I bet it's freezer burnt.”

“You're not being very romantic, Jean.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “Marco, we’re unearthing an ancient artifact - which you, for some reason, expect me to eat - and you're upset that I'm not being romantic?!” 

“Everyone does this,” Marco contended. He carefully removed what looked like a shopping bag from the depths of their freezer. Jean watched, cringing. 

“I don't remember Connie saying he had to eat any stale-ass baked goods on his anniversary with--”

“I mean most people.” Marco interjected. “Everyone in my family did it. That's where I learned how to wrap it.”

“Doesn't matter how you wrap it, Marco. Year-old cake is year-old cake. Frozen year-old cake, at that.”

Marco peeled away the grocery bag, revealing another beneath it. He gently tore away layer after layer, until half a dozen destroyed plastic bags littered the floor around their freezer. “How you wrap it is _everything_ that matters, actually,” he corrected, “And I promise, this cake will be as good as it was a year ago.”

“Impossible.” Jean snorted. 

“Why won't you just believe me?” Marco whined, tearing away a thick layer of aluminum foil before finally opening a large, lidded, plastic bowl, containing their plastic film-wrapped cake topper. It was barely larger than a cupcake, but far more than Jean fancied the idea of eating, especially after an entire year in cold storage. Beside him, Marco huffed. “I promise, it'll be great. I've wrapped it perfectly, and--”

“That's not what I mean,” Jean admitted, slipping an arm around his reluctant husband as Marco sat the cake down to begin pulling away the cling film, the final barrier between them and the cake. “I mean there's no way it could be as good as it was a year ago. Because a year ago, I was having the best night of my life. And this cake had basically nothing to do with that.”

Tossing the last of the plastic wrap in the garbage, Marco was still for a moment, turning Jean’s words over in his mind as Jean wound his arms around Marco’s waste, head resting against Marco’s shoulder. Finally, he turned in Jean’s embrace, facing him and letting himself begin to smile. 

“Alright, alright. You win,” he grinned, not bothering to resist when Jean moved up onto his toes to kiss him. “Will you at least try the cake?”

Jean nodded, sighing in resignation. “I guess. Just don't get all upset if I can't keep it down.”

“Agreed,” Marco laughed, and sliced them both a piece. 

The cake had to sit out for a few moments to be warm and soft enough to put their forks through, but as soon as it was ready, Jean and Marco settled on the futon in their small living room, plates and forks in hand. Marco took the first bite, and though he feared the satisfaction on his face might have been faked, it was enough to convince Jean to give it a try. 

To his surprise, it wasn't terrible. It wasn't even bad. Aside from being a bit dry, it was entirely edible, and the sweet taste brought back almost tangible memories of the first night he'd eaten it, of the night exactly one year before, when he'd exchanged his vows and celebrated spending the rest of his life with Marco. There in their living room, one year later, he found himself just as happy, feeling just as lucky. 

And it had absolutely nothing to do with the cake. 


End file.
